The October Saga Wiki
Welcome to the The October Saga Wiki The October Saga is a Mage: The Ascension 2nd Ed game created by the Chateau Family. A war rages between the October Chantry and the Technocracy in the fictional West Coast City of October, while both sides are being stalked by a menace that seems intent on obliterating every single supernatural entity within the city's boundaries. White Wolf Games does not endorse or promote this page in any way. All registered trademarks of White Wolf and World of Darkness remain trademarks of their creators, parent company, and subsidiaries. All characters and locations remain the intellectual property of the Chateau Family. All rights reserved. 'Dame Samantha's Letter' To: The Grand Conclave of the Nine Traditions Geneva, Switzerland May 08, 2018 My dearest friends, allies, and associates, I write to you concerning a great Event that has been sweeping over the October City Protectorae like a tide of the wrath of God along the West Coast of California in the United States. Some weeks ago I wrote of this matter to the Magistra Scolae of the Order of Hermes and received sound advice but since that time the Event has reached such an unprecedented scale that I reach out to you all. I would be remiss; indeed, perhaps even criminally negligent if I were to keep the danger we face from this Event to myself. Six months ago the October Conclave received a visit from an agitated and openly terrified vampire, a twisted and deformed horror which identified itself only as Willam. The creature informed us that of its own kind, ten strong throughout the City, had inexplicably dwindled to only a mere three. So piteous was the creature that we of the Conclave agreed to assist it in investigation what could possibly cause such a dramatic reduction in the number of undead. We had only just begun our investigation when the full and horrible impact of the Event was laid bare. Ladies and Gentlemen of the Grand Conclave, October City has been laid siege to. A force or forces unknown is affecting not only vampires but all creatures of our World of Darkness that call October City home. Werewolves, fae, wraiths, and, I am heartbroken now to say, even the Awakened have been grossly affected by this Event. In short, Ladies and Gentleman, we are disappearing. The werewolves, once a pack of twelve awe-inspiring beasts, have been demarcated to a mere five. The ephemeral wraiths, of which we had made an estimated educated guess at numbering thirty across the City now only number four. Of the Fae, six individuals we had identified have all gone missing. Homes and dwellings that we investigated give us little clues. Some show evidence of a violent and brutal struggle while others show no traces of anything but serenity: clothes hang in closets, food is stocked in panties, personal vehicles are parked in driveways and yet of the occupant or occupants there are no traces. I would be inclined to blame this Event on some machination of the Technocracy so at once set the Conclave on missions of information gathering. We cannot under any circumstance conclude that the Technocracy is behind this Event as our evidence showed that they, too, have lost nearly half of the Awakened in their employ under identical circumstances to ours. No, the Technocracy is not to be held accountable or liable for the Event. In the case of our very own Conclave Monkeywrench, whom you all know as Sami Hibiki, late of her famed mother and father; obtained a secular piece of information that may have yielded quite a clue. A Wonder identified as the Masque of Oblivion was reported as being housed in Central City's History Museum. At once the family of our Conclave: Euthanatos, two Heremtics, a Celestial Chorister, two Estatics, and our Virtual Adept set out at once to investigate the rumor and, if proven true, bring the Masque back for safekeeping in the vault. Monkeywrench wished to go as well but as she is only a child I refused, and Pandora likewise refused to leave my side and join in the investigation. The seven members of our family never made it to the museum, and they have not returned. It has been three weeks now. I have performed the Ritae of Succor and I only await now those individuals who fate shall bring to the October Conclave. I ask that volunteers from each of the Traditions ready themselves to act as tutors and mentors, if need be, for The New Covenant Family. As far as my Protectorae of October City is concerned we will continue to investigate and, with any good luck, uncover the shroud of the mystery and bring to light the nature of the Event and--with hope--rescue those that have been lost. I shall write to you weekly until that certain Agreed Upon Day comes to pass, wherein Pandora will take up the pen and resume constant communications. If you do not hear from us after a space of thirty days, prepare for the worst. Dame Samantha Wainbridge bani Quaesitor Magister Scholae October Covenant The Story and House Rules As revealed by Dame Samantha's letters, the characters will all be relatively newly Awakened mages sent by thir masters to help discover the mystery of what's happening in October City. Is it some new plot unleahsed by The Technocracy? Have a band of Hunters appeared to stalk the city streets? The characters will be seeking for answers while finding themselves embroiled in the War with the Technocracy, investigating rumors and rumors of rumors, and becoming involved in the lives of October City's residents. The House Rules are as follows: 1. The characters will be built within the bounds of the Traditions, Orphans and Hollow Ones will not be applicable at first. Characters will get 15 points for Attributes: 7 for primary, 5 for secondary, 3 for tertiary. Characters shall receive 27 points for abilities: 13 for primary, 9 for secondary, 5 for tertiary. ALL characters begin the game with one dot in all of their Attribute scores. 2. Characters may not start with any Attribute or Ability greater than 3 dots unless they spend Freebie points. While the expenditure of xp points is required to purchase new skills, Spheres, and backgrounds, et al; the characters cannot simply just suddenly know them. In the case of new Spheres or an increase in Arete, characters must undergo a Seeking OR have one of the other characters, Pandora, or Dame Samantha teach them the sphere. Likwise, characers cannot just learn Abilities out of the blue; ideally new Abilities can be purchased when one of the other PCs teach the chaacter the skill. In the case of increasing Arete, characters MUST undergo a Seeking. 3. The characters are new Mages, still learning their way through their new lives, so some things in the world will e new and mysterious. The mages will learn the system as the players themselves do, so a bit of freeform is allowed: If the player happens to know what terms like barrabas, maurader, kamamarga, or watchtower means then by all means so does the character. If the player doesn't, have no fear, Dame Samantha will teach everyone everything they need to know. Thus, the mages will learn and grow as the players do. Ergo, no player may begin the game with an Arete rating higher than 1 unless they boost it with Freebie Points. 4. Per game rules, all characters begin with 1 dot in their Tradition sphere for free. Erso, Virtual Adepts start with 1 dot in Correspondence, Verbena begin with Life, and so on. Characters also get an additional 3 dots for any spheres of their choosing. Characters may not have more dots in Spheres than they have total amount of Arete. 5. The cost breakdown of 21 freebie points break is: Attributes cost 2 points per dot, Abilities cost 2 points per dot, Spheres cost 5 points per dot, Backgrounds cost 2 points per dot, Arete and Willpower cost 1 freebie point per dot. 5 and 1/2. All characters begin the game with five dots in Willpower. 6. Kindred are not injured or destroyed by sunlight. RutRo! 7. Read the wiki and the City newspaper carefully. Clues and indicators are scattered thorough the pages. Experience Costs The following are the house rules governing experience costs, so there is no more confusion. As of 09/29, everyone should have a total of 26 xp. Lance has 34, Toi has 31. The difference comes from both lovely bois doing a fantastic job of answering game emails and requesting or accepting one-on-one roleplays. Just as a reminder, everyone is welcome to request or participate in one on ones. These can and WILL net you new rotes, more xp, and better relationships with the Chantry NPCs. 1. To learn a brand new ability: The character MUST be taught the skill by a Covenant NPC with GM's approval OR from another character with that skill with that character's player's approval. COST: 3 xp 2. To learn a brand new Sphere: The character MUST be taught the sphere by a Covenant NPC with GM's approval OR from another character with that sphere; with that character's player's approval. COST: 10 xp 3. To increase Willpower, the cost is your current Willpower score. Ergo, a character with 5 willpower would need to spend 5 xp to raise willpower to 6. 4. To increase Knowledges: Current score, as per willpower. 5. To increase Talents and Skills: The cost is your current rating x2. 6. To increase any Attribute: The cost is current rating x4. 7. To increase the characters Tradition Sphere: Cost is current rank x4. 8. To Increase the character's rank in any other sphere: the cost is current rank x8. 9. To increase Arete: FREE. No xp required to raise Arete BUT the character MUST undergo a Seeking; setting up a time with the GM to role-play out the Seeking. Category:Browse